impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Skip
Skips are green little arrow-shaped Power-Ups that let you skip the question you are currently in (if possible). Skips have been present since the first Impossible Quiz, though in that game they are technically useless for the majority of the 110 questions, since you had to save all seven of them exclusively for the last one. In The Impossible Quiz 2 and the Chapters of The Impossible Quiz Book they're in, Skips can actually be used at will, but instead of receiving them by simply answering specific questions (like most of them in the first Quiz), you have to find them by yourself: they're hidden in specific questions, like the other Power-Ups, so you have to be alert if you want to obtain them! For these two games, your grade will partially depend on how many Power-Ups you have found and used, so finding them and not using them at all will result in a higher grade! How to get them TIQ Five out of the seven Skips are given to you as you play along, so you don't need to worry about having to look out for them; the last two will present themselves to you, but you MUST grab them before completing the question. It's imperative, however, that you do NOT use them at any point of the first 109 questions; if you use at least one of them, you won't have the necessary amount of Skips needed to pass the final question, which means the bomb will go off and give you a Game Over! Doing the following tasks will reward you with Skips. *Answering Question 10. *Answering Question 20. *Answering Question 35. *Answering Question 55. *Answering Question 75. *Picking up the two remaining Skips from the space mini-game of Question 84, which will fly across the screen on determinate moments. TIQ2 For this Quiz, there are only three available Skips hidden on specific questions of the game; you must find them before answering the question they're hidden in, otherwise you will miss your chance of getting them! The following tasks will reward you with a Skip after completing each. *In Question 9, click the little bubble that will float upwards near the right side of the screen. *In Question 29, uncover the hidden green bomb (under the letter "rc" in "Search!") and let it explode. *In Question 63, press "Q" on your keyboard. TIQB Due to this game being split up into three Chapters, each one of them will only feature two Power-Ups. There is one Skip in Chapter 1 and another one in Chapter 3; Chapter 2 doesn't have any. The following tasks will reward you with a Skip after completing each. *In Question 12 from Chapter 1, you must click all of the numbered dots until the seventh one, then click the unnumbered dot below the first one. *In Question 139 from Chapter 3, click the red valve located to the right of the question. Unskippable questions Some Questions will simply forbid you from using Skips. This was a common occurence in the first Quiz, because it wanted to lure you into using them while preventing you from using them in others. Fortunately, there are way less unskippable questions in the succeeding games. In the first Impossible Quiz, the following questions are unskippable: *Question 15: Type "HORSE" on the screen. *Question 24: Move your cursor across the colored stripes, revealing the actual task, which says "Click the 'V' in 'Lives'". *Question 42: Click the 42nd 42. *Question 51: Rapidly click on the aliens until the Spatulon wins. *Question 56: Using an invisible cursor, press the colored buttons following the color code from Question 50. *Question 59: Repeatedly click the Shoop da Whoop face until it blows the bomb away. *Question 60: Regarding the previous question, choose "Yes" if you passed it the first time you reached it since opening the Flash; if you didn't pass it the first time, select "No". (Be honest, because if you lie, you will get a Game Over!) *Question 66: Click the "!" at the end of the words "the world". *Question 82: Clip all of the 10 toenails. *Question 91: Rip the paper in half. To do so, put your mouse just below the third hole and move to the other side while staying more or less in the same vertical position. *Question 95: Remove your mouse from the screen until the cat jumps away, then click on the red button it was hiding. *Question 98: Click on the words that follow the color code of Question 50 (ignore the color they're written in). *Question 99: Click on the sign once the traffic light goes green (it happens 1 second before the bomb's explosion). *Question 101: Type "CHIHUAHUA" using the onscreen keyboard. *Question 104: Click the moon at the bottom right corner. *Question 107: Hover your mouse around any of the options, and don't click "TRY AGAIN?" when the Game Over screen comes up. Just wait a little while, and you'll pass. In the second Quiz, only the last question (number 120) is unskippable, since it just wouldn't be fun if you didn't have to go through it! You must simply pick the number of the question referenced by the task (it's completely random every time). For the Impossible Quiz Book, there are a handful of unskippable questions, most of which are from the second Chapter (even though Skips aren't available in that Chapter to begin with). These questions are: *Question 50 from Chapter 1: the continuation of the opening cutscene; you must simply shoot the mechanical claw three times by clicking on it. *Question 60 from Chapter 2: the "Phlovopong" mini-game, where you must beat your oponent in a "Pong" match. *Question 70 from Chapter 2: the "Pac-Frank" mini-game, where you must eat all of the globs of the maze, avoiding the nasty ghosts. *Question 80 from Chapter 2: the short platformer "Phlovomites vs. Spatulon", which requires you to pick five orbs that spawn across the level. *Question 90 from Chapter 2: the "Pokémon" battle, in which you're pitched against a Phlovomite and his own "Pokémon". *Question 100 from Chapter 2: you must introduce the four-digit code you have obtained through the Chapter, in order to set Chris and Norman free from their prison cells. *Question 150 from Chapter 3: the absolute final question of the series; you must choose to wipe the Impossible Quizzes out of existence. Trivia *Skips make brief appearances in some episodes of Splapp's Badly Drawn Dawg series, namely in: **Season 2, episode 1: in the very beggining, where the dog gets gets hit by a flying Skip. **Season 2, episode 2: as the logo of the dumpster company ("TIQ Skips LTD."). **The Christmas Special: it's seen when Badly Drawn Lemur is digging through a trash can. Category:Power-ups